


imagine (you and I)

by Mizzy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from season 2. Tara wonders how Sophie ever manages to work in a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagine (you and I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnighthour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=midnighthour).



"I don't know how you stand it," Tara says as Skype connects the call, instead of saying hello. Pleasantries are for normal people or for when you're not acting. Tara's said it plenty of times. Which is probably why Sophie takes it in her stride.

"You're going to have to clarify, darling," Sophie says, laughing a little. She looks effortlessly gorgeous in a purple and gold kimono, her hair swept into an up-do and the only hint of Sophie's actual location fluttering behind her - some paper carps fluttering on a stick. Japan, then. Children's day. Tara understands the feeling. "Sometimes Hardison has days where he's clearly more _it_ than IT."

"This." Tara waves a hand in emphasis and slumps back into the seat. She's probably just showing her forehead to the webcam but she's too stressed to care. Sophie smiles passively at the screen, not calling it out. "Working in a team. Relying on others. Don't you find it constraining?"

Sophie laughs again. "I'm a thousand miles away, Tara."

Tara straightens on the sofa just so she can direct an annoyed look at the camera.

"It gets addictive," Sophie says, allowing the pointed expression in lieu of an actual verbal response. "The things I can do on my own are nothing compared to what we can achieve together. Sure, I sacrifice a little freedom. But freedom for potential. It's a good swap." She shudders a little, pleasantly. "Addictive."

"I guess."

"Think of it this way," Sophie says. "Imagine if you and I ever worked together."

Tara thinks over the concept, even though it would be unlikely. Crews never needed two grifters. "That could be..." She searches for the right word, and when she finds it Sophie's grin matches hers. "Explosive."


End file.
